onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Law G14/One Piece Chapter 677 Prediction
Chapter 677 Prediction: Counter-Strategy! Page One Bottom Text: What is Law’s plan?! Luffy: Traffy, what are we going to do?! Law: Hey! Cyborg, you don’t have a Devil Fruit, correct? Franky: Right! Law: Good, well you shouldn’t be weakened then…Alright, so unless it already fell, there should be a key to unlock these hand-cuffs in the corner of this cage behind you… Page Two Smoker: What?! It’s been here this whole time? Franky: SUUUUPPEEER! I found it! Law: Good, it’s been there since before we got captured. I instructed Monet a while back to put it in there in case of an emergency. Robin: If I recall correctly, isn’t this Monet working with the scientist? Page Three Law: That’s where Ceasar and Joker messed up. I’ll explain everything later, Cyborg just focus on unlocking these chains. Luffy: Whoa, you’re smart, Traffy! Franky starts unlocking peoples chains Smoker: My question is why we didn’t do this earlier! Law: We’re not in the position to go against the people that have our hearts. Smoker: ...That’s true… Page Four Tashigi: Smoker-san, since we’re free now, what should we do? Smoker: For now…we’ll work with these pirates. Vergo’s betrayal is our top priority. Luffy: Shishishishi..! It’s just like at Alabasta Smokey! Smoker: …shut up Strawhat, don’t think I’m condoning your actions. Marines on the ground: Hey! They’re free! How’d they do it!? Page Five Law: Alright, here’s the plan… Scene Change: Zoro’s Group Brook: Yohohohohoooo!! Riding this dragon is making my skin crawl! Ah…I have no skin. Sanji: This dragon flies pretty damn fast! We can stay safe from the poison if keep this high of an altitude. Kinemon: We must go to the lab! Zoro: Yea, that—Is that USOPP?! Page Six Nami (on the ground): Dr..dragon?! Usopp: A..A…A DRAGOOONN!!!! Dragon swoops down Zoro: Relax, we got it tamed. Page Seven Usopp: A-Ah…well..uuh…tha-that’s very nice… Nami: What’s that cloud of gas coming in our direction? Kinemon: It’s poison! We have to hurry and leave! Usopp: WHHHHAAAAAT?! Page Eight Sanji: Nami are you sure you’re okay? Nami: Yea, I’m fine, and you better have kept my body in perfect condition! Sanji: Of course! Brook: Where is Luffy-san? Page Nine Nami: They went to the lab! Zoro: Alright, let’s move, get on the dragon…hopefully he can carry all of us. *Dragon shows a sad face* Scene Change: Luffy’s Group Page Ten *The cage is completely separated due to Law’s abilities and the group is currently on the ground.* Marines: Smoker-San! Tashigi-San! Law: First thing’s first…taking care of that rapidly approaching gas cloud…let’s start the plan Strawhat! Luffy: Yosh! Gum-gum…BALLOON! Luffy starts sucking a bunch of air until he’s full Page Eleven Law: ROOM! Law spatially displaces Luffy’s inflated body to the front of the “Room” which is very near the approaching gas cloud Law: GOOO! Luffy let’s rip all of his air pushing the gas cloud back behind the mountains Page Twelve Law: TACT! Law struggles to move one of the mountains but is able to push to the left enough to close the gap and seal off the gas. Luffy (lying on the floor): We did it!! Robin: That was well executed. Franky: SUUUUUPPPPEEER!! Page Thirteen Law: Next phase, we get back up to his lab! Luffy: How about my nakama! They’re still out there! Franky: Luffy! Look up! Dragon is shown flying over the mountains crashes next to the group due to fatigue. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Kinemon, and Brook spill out. Luffy: GUUUUYYSSSS! Page Fourteen Scene Change: Ceasar’s Lab Ceasar: I will become infamous with this weapon! Infamous! Shurorororo! Vergo: Ceasar, something seems to be going on in the video… Ceasar: Eh…HUNH!?! THEY BROKE OUT?!! Monet: Ufufufu… Scene Change: Outside Page Fifteen Sanji: Hey, warlord, get us back to our normal bodies! Law: Yea, I guess that would help. SHAMBLES! Smoker: Finally..! Nami: My body!! Luffy: Yosh! Let’s go! Everyone looks up as they see Vergo and Ceasar walk out to the balcony of their lab Page Sixteen and Seventeen Double-Page Spread Everyone standing in bulk at the ground in different poses as they look up to Ceasar and Joker Vergo: This may be a problem… Kinemon: Give me back my son! Luffy: HEY! CLOWN GUY!! I’M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS…!!! Page Eighteen Law smirking Law (thinking to self): Big Mam! I hope you’re watching! Because after this…I’ll come after you…AND TAKE BACK MY CREW! -END- (I am also known as MonkeyDNaruto in other forums, just so no one thinks I'm copyrighting. Proof: http://www.narutoforums.com/member.php?u=224346 Check the About Me) Category:Blog posts